


Big Milk Jugs

by Attackofthehoes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Smut, Anakin/reader smut, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milking, anakin smut, anakin x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackofthehoes/pseuds/Attackofthehoes
Summary: Requested Anakin milks reader and then they do the dirty. Requested on tumblr•18 plus, do not read of under 18, please respect my wishes•
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Big Milk Jugs

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Please someone fulfill my fantasy, sexy cow panties, bells on neck, milk machine makes me sore, Anakin milking me while he takes me for behind and degrades me (but not like the kind lactation kink where you drink the milk that’s kinda gross. Like the Luke skywalker blue milk things blegh)
> 
> My note: This is a new one for me so I hope it’s to your liking. Your request sounded very...desperate. I made this into like a alien girl cow because idk how to write this otherwise. She’s humanoid but with a cow tail, little horns, the ears and makes milk. Also I forgot the degradation part sorry. I’m a use not abuse kind of person.

  
You undressed and put your uniform on, walking to your work room. You wore cow print panties, with matching knee highs. You worked in a small milking room, with various machines and jars. Your species milk produced a vital ingredient for medicine. It was your planets largest export, but numbers of women choosing the physically demanding profession, dwindled. The republic had sent representatives to talk about the inflation of product pricing.

Your small septum ring was reflecting the morning light. Obediently on your knees, quivering in anticipation. Your breasts were enlarged, they hurt and needed to be emptied, they hadn’t been milked in days, and you weren’t able to produce anything on your own. A republic representative was to come by and inquire about the shortage, staying the week to find a way to fix the supply decrease. Your breasts were so heavy swaying against your body. Your furred tail swishes uncomfortably, long black and white ears drooping downward in worry. Your slight movement making your tag earring sway. You wore a thick leather collar with a cow bell attached. It was ringing with a low clang as you shifted. Anakin paces in front of you, his dark cape flowing behind him, his leather boots clicking as he walks “You know we need this milk, it’s used to make important healing cream, I really need it for this mission....what aren’t you producing?” He asks without looking at your face. He seems to realize the sentence he just said and face began to blush. You just whimper your ears flat back, looking small. “I’m not mad ” he adds awkwardly stuttering, noticing your timidness of having a stranger there. “I’ve read a lot about your species prior to arriving, I know this is your line of work but...This is very odd for me.” He confesses. You show him how you can’t get any milk to release despite you tender breasts being full.

After a few moments he squats down next to you. “Um...May I?” He asks gesturing to your boobs. You nod, still sitting on your knees, pressing your chest out so he can get closer. Allowing him to pull one of your soft nipples. He was gentle with his touch, afraid to hurt you. Nothing happens. He massages your breast with one hand trying to get things moving. His other large hand on your shoulder, to keep you still. This time he pulls a bit more harshly, squeezing, pushing back up then squeezing and pulling down again. As if milking a cows udders. You let out a sweet whine, refraining from touching yourself. You were so sensitive there. Milk drips little by little from the nipple he’s working at. “Looks like you might need some help.” He states quietly, looking up into your eyes. “I don’t like the machine” you whine voice cracking. “Just to get you started then I’ll take over” he adds while rummaging in the corner.

You get up and walk over to a large pink pillow to sit on, there’s a chain fastened to the ground and a wooden stool nearby. Anakin cuffs you hands together and ties the chain to your collar. Pulling and checking the restraints are sturdy. Moving too much while being milked could hurt you. The cold bell clanging against your chest, you tried to get comfortable sitting on your knees again, trying to hide your wet panties.  
With a few clicks the machine begins to rumble making scary sounds. You shut your eyes tight and furrow your brow. Anakin kneels next to you stroking your hair. Guiding a clear cup with a tube attached; suctioning one to each nipple. It attaches roughly with a vacuuming force. You jump a little at the immidate pulling. It begins pulling at you without any gradual warm up, sucking, trying to drain you of your treasured fluids. One breast is pulled and sucked by the machine then the next, in a altnerating and moderately paced stimulation. Over and over again. Your tail tucks around your body, nothing coming from your nipples, pain welling up as only mere drops are absorbed by the machine. You look up at Anakin’s face, his blue eyes giving you a calming look.

He kneads the flesh of yours breasts then trails his hands across your body. You shiver at his touch. His soft caress and the rough sucking at your sensitive peaks. Hard and raised in need of alleviation, protesting against the assault from the machine. Suddenly a dam breaks and you cry out. Milk spewing into the machine that sucks at your sentive nipples greedily. They’re erect and red, throbbing as it doesn’t let up. “Good girl, they’re you go” he coos as he brushes your hair from your face, his own long locks framing his. Your getting aggressively wet as the machine pumps you, abusing your sore nipples. Still more and more being drained from you. You let out choked moans and pull against the restraints. Bell clattering against you. “Just a bit more” Anakin says taking his gloves off, allowing one hands to circle one of your short horns. The other hand trails down your spine and softly down your tail. You could see your milk filling the machine, whimpering at the pleasure but fighting against the overstimulation. “Easy now” he whispers at you turns the machine off.

Pulling a bucket over and sitting on the stool next to you. You assume position on all fours allowing him remove the suction cups with a loud and wet pop. “I’ve still got more” you pant out, catching your breath. He caresses you face and allows you a moment before softly massaging your breasts again, his metal hand soothing your agaitated flesh. He kneads them a little rougher but not painfully, trying to stimulate the milk for collection. He takes a now swollen nipple, between his thumb and forefinger in each hand. You jump and whine at how sore they feel. “I know we just need to fill the tank, just try for me” he says his gaze welcoming.

You take in his broad body, his beautiful features. You think about how good he’d look sweating, calling your name. Pulling gingerly testing your abused tits. You exhale a shakey moan as milk spews out, now with pressure and not just dribbling. His hands are gentle, they work rhythmacially and softly. Treating your natural flesh kindly, a contrast to the machine that uses you and you try to avoid. Stray droplets roll down his fingers and you can feel his focus on you. “Good girl, that’s alright” he coos again as the milk starts to come out less and less. He lets go, rubbing your nipples before getting up from the stool. Leaving the bucket below you while you stay on all fours. “I think that’s all of it” you say throwing your hair out of your head. “I don’t think this is enough” he frowns pouring it into the collection jar.

“Your hormones just need a little jump start” he reasons. He was right and your abdomen flutters as the solution. “Can you do that for me? I promise you can be done after” you bite your lip “I won’t hurt you, it’s your choice” You nod, bell ringing, trying to ignore your enthusiasm. Glad he got assigned to you. He removed your restraints and began to undress, you stayed in position but allowed yourself a glance. His body was sculpted and smooth, a prime breeding specimen you thought to yourself, even if he wasn’t your species.

He gave a few pumps of his already hard cock before rummaging though his clothes on the floor, looking for the condom in his pocket. Rolling it on his throbbing length with a sigh. You shift your legs, he was big and you were aching to take him, trying to get some friction. He takes a moment to enjoy the view of your plump ass, barely contained by your panties. Your thighs hugged by your long socks. “Don’t tease” you quip at him and he gives a soft laugh at your impatience. He carefully pulls your tail out of the way and pulls your panties down to your knees. Like unwrapping a present. Your wetness dripping down your legs. You give a small shiver as the cool air invades. He pushes your legs apart a bit more from behind. Rubbing his pulsing cock in your wetness, with one hand spreading your folds. Give feather light touches to your clit before slowly guiding himself into your heat. Smoothly and slowly entering your body with a groan. He adjusts behind you pulling your hips to his and entering into you gradually. He gives you a moment to adjust to his thickness, stroking your hips and playing with your horns. Eliciting a mewl from you.

Slowly he begins to roll his hips, fucking into you with delicate care. Stroking his cock on your tight throbbing walls. Your breath hitches and he lets out a pleasured hum. He begins to pick up speed. The sound of bodies slapping and your bell clattering like crazy. Muscle contracting around him you moan and your arms shake. Your abused breasts swaying back and forth as he fucks you like an animal, driving into you hard. He lets out quiet swears and growls as you scream out his name. Pitiful moans leaving your puffy lips with each connecting thrust. You could feel your body going wild, replenishing your stores of milk, captive inside your tits. “Anakin” you squeak out over the sound of naked bodies slapping. Realizing your ready he reaches forward his body pressed on yours, still fuck you, taking a breast in each hand. Not slowing down, smashing into you from behind with great stamina.

He sucks on your neck “give me every last drop babe” he whispers into your long bovine ears. He fucks you hard, you can feel your walls swelling with the extreme fucking. Cock stretching you unbelievably as your bodies rock together. Ass numb and red from his driving force. He begins pinching and pulling your nipples again. They’re so sore but the pain and pleasure mixed together has you making unintelligible sounds. Choking out sobs from your nipples being touched again. Tricking your body into think it’s been bred, you produce more milk. Pouring out as he squeezes your nipples harshly over and over. Red and raw you give a cry. He says sweet whispers as he continues to destroy your pussy.

You arch your back and he hits your G spot. Your eyes shut tight and you see spots as you groan, pleasure shooting through your body in waves. Legs shaking, the fluttering gets to be too much, you cum hard around him and with a final squeeze shoot milk from your nipples. Your body starts to give out and he lifts, holding you up straight on his cock. Locking you flush with him as his thrusts get messy. With one final hard moan he cums with his covered cock deep inside you. Both heaving as you slowly come down from your high. He holds you there for a moment shaking.

Your job done with plenty of milk in the bucket now and your body still convulsing with after shocks. He kisses the inside of your neck singing praises. Slowly pulling out strands of wetness breaking from his softening cock. He guides your weak body back onto the pillow below. After a moment stating “Why don’t we get cleaned up and grab some takeout” he pants, seemingly proud of what he’s done to your ravaged form. Swallowing hard you give a grin and a nod as he helps you up onto shaking legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Got request to do switched fic of anakin being cock milked and a separate breeding kink  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495985/chapters/72460884


End file.
